1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a GPS with a radar detector and more particularly to a mount which contains a radar detector and holds a portable vehicle GPS navigator.
2. Description of Related Arts
Global Positioning System (GPS) navigator is becoming smaller and smaller, and is much more affordable in price. It is already widely used in all different vehicles. Many new models of vehicles have the option of preinstalled GSP navigator. But for those vehicles without preinstalled GPS navigator, mounting a portable GPS navigator is an obvious solution.
Currently, most GPS navigator products are using mounts, such as suction mounts to install the GPS navigators on the vehicles. The suction mount is attached to the windshield or on the dashboard to give a stable support. An adjustable connecter connects the mount and the navigator in an adjustable manner so the driver can adjust the navigator's position to let the screen face to him or her. Also the car cigarette lighter provides the power to the GPS navigator.
But many vehicles have some other mounted equipment which needs to take some place on the windshield or the dashboard, for example, radar detectors. If each equipment takes some space for installation, it unavoidably will limit the driver's view field which is very danger for driving. There is a need to integrate those individual equipments and maximally reduce the place taking by the installation.